


Miracle on Lebanon Street

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Dean Winchester is So Done, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: The bunker gets an unexpected visitor on Christmas morning, and it's not Santa!Sabriel Secret Santa gift for ScrollingKingfisher ♥
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Miracle on Lebanon Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScrollingKingfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa! I hope you like it :)
> 
> Beta-ed by the amazing [Banshee1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/profile)!

Sam awoke on the morning of December 25th to find his room freezing cold. Still half asleep, it didn't occur to him how unusual it was for it to be so cold in Kansas, even in the winter; all he cared about was getting warm. He got up and found an old sweater he didn’t remember buying and some warm socks that used to belong to Dean. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen, eager to wrap his hands around a hot mug of coffee. As he walked down the hall, he was surprised to find lights on in the library.

Sam turned the corner expecting to see Dean, groggy and irritated by the drop in temperature which persisted throughout the bunker, but Dean wasn't there. Sam saw the source of the lights and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sometime during the night, The Men of Letters’ library had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Everything was aglow with red and green lights, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, festive wreaths adorned the balcony, and a fully decorated pine tree sat merrily in the corner, complete with an angel figurine on top that Sam noticed wore a tiny trenchcoat.

Once the shock of the scene wore off, reason began to kick in. Sam reckoned that Castiel must have done this. He probably came in during the night, Santa style, and decorated the bunker. Sam smiled in disbelief. This was a gift for Dean.

Dean liked to pretend that he didn’t care about Christmas, but Sam knew better. Dean had always wanted a Christmas like this: full of lights and festive ornaments and family. Sam had to give Castiel credit; it was really sweet.

Despite all the Christmas cheer, Sam still needed coffee, so he resumed his path to the kitchen and began making a pot. 

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps mirror his route and stop in front of the library. Dean appeared in the doorway, a look of sleepy confusion on his face.

“Morning,” Sam smiled.

He gestured to the library. “Did you…?"

“Nope. Why don’t you go ask Castiel?” 

Dean watched Sam pour his coffee, realization slowly waking his features. He suddenly looked up. “It’s Christmas. Cas…!”

Sam scoffed. “You’re just now realizing?”

Dean’s wide-eyed panic clearly meant ‘yes’. Without even taking a coffee he turned tail and hurried out of the room. “ _Oh shit!_ ”

Sam laughed to himself. He sipped his coffee as Dean ran back and forth pulling on jeans and looking for his keys. “Need anything from the store?” He shouted.

“More coffee.” Sam grinned. "You don't have to wrap it."

Dean gave him the thumbs up, threw a coat on, and headed to the garage. 

Sam shook his head in amazement. He hoped Castiel asked Santa for nude mags and liquor. Although something told him that Castiel already had everything he wanted. 

Sam finished his first mug and was about to pour a second, but he was suddenly distracted by an odd rustling noise from the library.

"Dean?" He called out. Had Dean forgotten his wallet? 

Sam stepped out of the kitchen to look at the tree. Something was moving at the top of it. 

It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. He thought it was an ornament at first, but it was _moving_ . It wasn’t an ornament at all. There was an actual, living bird _in_ the tree.

Sam stared in shock at the small animal. Did Castiel really put live birds in the tree? Just like that, Sam's fondness for Dean and Castiel's budding relationship was gone and he was back to thinking that it was going to get him and everybody else killed.

Before Sam could decide what to do about a bird trapped in the bunker, it took flight, fluttering frantically. A short string of lights was stuck to it and it flew awkwardly around the high ceiling.

Sam put his coffee down. If he could grab the lights he could catch it and.... 

His train of thought was interrupted by the realization that the bird wasn't just fluttering about, it was flying _at_ him like a tiny, feathered, Christmas missile.

“Shit _—_!”

Sam threw his arms up and ducked, but it was too late. The lights caught around his shoulders, wrapping Sam up like a Christmas tree. Then, to Sam’s bewilderment, the bird fell right into his hands.

He froze, staring in surprise at the little creature who, once it had caught its breath, nestled comfortably in Sam's large hands. Sam rose a brow. It wasn’t just a bird, he realized, it was a partridge.

Castiel had found a partridge? In Kansas? That was a little beyond Castiel’s grasp of human culture, Sam thought. Castiel didn’t even know all the words to ‘Happy Birthday’. Skepticism building, Sam looked around expecting to see Dean laughing at him and Castiel looking resigned, but there was no one else in the library. It was just Sam and the partridge that was now pecking curiously at Sam's thumb and ruffling its feathers.

Suddenly, a wild thought occurred to him. He looked back at the bird. “Gab…?”

As if he had spoken the magic words, the partridge vanished in a sudden poof of grey feathers. It was a Christmas miracle that Sam didn’t fall on his ass as Gabriel the Archangel materialized exactly where the bird had been: in Sam's arms. Sam nearly lost his balance as he found himself holding Gabriel up.

“Tada!" Gabriel beamed. "Merry Christmas, Sam!"

Red faced and shocked, Sam hoisted him up with great effort. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel gave him a sly smile. “Miss me?”

Sam's eyebrows contracted. He stood up straight and stared at Gabriel, who looked like he was in a hammock on the beach. 

"You...you did this? The tree and… everything?"

"Yup."

"You turned into a bird?"

"Yup!"

“And flew at me!”

“Oh yeah.”

Sam looked at the Christmas lights wrapped around his shoulders, casting them both into a Christmassy glow. 

"Why?"

Gabriel gave Sam a sarcastic look, then plucked a candy cane from his shirt pocket. "Come on, you're supposed to be the smart one. It's Christmas!" Gabriel unwrapped the candy cane and sucked it with relish. "You boys deserve a Merry Christmas for once."

Sam readjusted his hold on Gabriel. "Well, next time, maybe give me a little warning?"

Gabriel scoffed, looking surprisingly birdlike. "Where's the fun in that?"

Sam stared at him incredulously, but he couldn't help but smile at the look of roguish delight on Gabriel's face.

"There we go," Gabriel grinned. He popped the candy cane out of his mouth, leaned forward, and kissed Sam sweetly. 

Sam's smile melted away as he kissed him back, momentarily forgetting how heavy an archangel was. Gabriel pulled away and, before Sam could speak, put the candy cane in Sam's mouth. Sam gave Gabriel a look.

“Ishere mistletoe aboff us?” Sam mumbled around the candy cane.

Gabriel paused, then snapped his fingers. “There is now.”

Sam chuckled, then leaned back in and kissed Gabriel, sharing the slowly melting candy cane between them.

A noise from the hallway interrupted them, and Sam lowered Gabriel onto his feet at last. Gabriel picked up Sam's coffee while Sam began trying to extricate himself from the Christmas lights.

"Hey little bro," Gabriel greeted a tousle-haired Castiel.

Castiel blinked at them both. He appeared in the library wearing one of Dean's old band shirts and a pair of striped pajama pants. Sam was used to the sight by now, but Gabriel looked him up and down in merry surprise.

"Oh-ho, someone had a Merry Christmas already." Gabriel beamed, stirring the coffee with the candy cane before taking a sip.

Sam elbowed him, but he needn't have bothered. Castiel didn't understand.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Castiel asked tiredly. 

Gabriel rose a brow. Sam had managed to arrange the lights like a scarf before he gave up. He had a feeling that the lights wouldn't come off no matter what he did. 

“Oh I just decided to fly in and wish you all a Merry Christmas.”

Castiel looked between them, then up at the mistletoe, and sighed. Sam cheeks went red.

Gabriel chuckled and grabbed a large red stocking from under the tree. "Here, I got you something."

Castiel's attention fell on the stocking. He looked at it ominously.

"Oh, come on." Gabriel jostled it at him. "It won't bite."

Castiel gave him an exasperated look, and Sam knew exactly why. That stocking probably _could_ bite. Still, Castiel reached into the bag.

The stocking was deeper than seemed possible. Sam watched interestedly as Castiel pulled out what looked like a colorful mound of wool.

"Put it on." Gabriel beamed.

Castiel eyed the sweater. He sighed and pulled it on over his head, making his hair even messier. The sweater was charmingly ugly and decorated with little baubles and tiny Christmas trees. Across the chest it said 'Tree Topper'. 

"Thank you Gabriel," Castiel mumbled.

Sam exhaled in relief. For Gabriel, that was a really nice gift.

"No Cas, thank you," Gabriel winked. "Now, where's the third musketeer? Sam already got his present so…"

"What was my present?" Sam asked.

"Me!"

Sam gave him a look.

"Just kidding, you're already wearing your gift."

Sam looked down at his sweater in realization. On reinspection, the old sweater he'd hastily grabbed from his closest was in fact a Christmas sweater. It was red and green and decorated with not reindeer but tiny frolicking moose. Sam closed his eyes and smiled.

"We didn't get you anything," Castiel frowned.

Gabriel waved his hand airily. "Your presence is my presents."

Castiel had to think about that for a moment.

"Although I wouldn't say no to crashing here for a few days," Gabriel added, "to keep up the festive cheer and whatnot."

Sam smiled knowingly. "You can stay, Gabriel."

"Great!" Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam.

Above them, Dean returned from the store. The front door slammed and they could hear disgruntled footsteps. Dean's face appeared on the balcony and he froze.

"Morning sunshine!" Gabriel beamed.

Dean scowled. He stormed down the stairs and Sam instinctively turned to shelter Gabriel. Sam knew that scowl too well.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"You!" Dean shouted. "You did this?"

Gabriel winked at him from behind Sam’s arm.

Dean was beyond words, so he grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV they'd placed in the library to keep up with the news.

"-the weather phenomenon taking everyone by storm this Christmas morning-" A newscaster was talking and giving the audience a curious look. 

Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel’s attention turned to the screen.

"It seems somebody in the Midwest wished for a white Christmas this year. States as far South as Kansas were hit by a freak snowstorm early this morning. Many of these areas have no contingency plans for icy roads, so if you have travel plans today, you'd better cancel them. What do you think of this weather, Tom?"

The newscaster seemed pleasant enough about the snow, but the weatherman, Tom, was speechless with confusion.

"...people keep saying, 'snowstorm,' but there was no storm cell… Radar maps are clear. The snow just… it just _appeared_."

Tom began rambling incoherently and the news feed had to be quickly shifted back to the newscaster. 

Gabriel threw his head back in laughter.

Castiel sighed.

Dean turned to Sam. "You and your boyfriend are scraping the ice off of Baby."

Sam bit back a grin and nodded somberly.

Dean gave Gabriel another stern look, but Dean's demeanor softened when he saw Castiel. He walked over to him, hiding a plastic grocery bag behind his back. "Morning, Cas," he cleared his throat. Castiel smiled at him.

“Oh, you're not getting out of your gift that easily," Gabriel said, still laughing over the befuddled weatherman.

Dean eyed him.

"I got you a sweater, too. Merry Christmas."

Dean stared at him. He'd been ignoring the fact that everyone was wearing Christmas sweaters, silently hoping this moment wouldn’t come, but it had, and Gabriel was now eyeing him roguishly and holding a Santa sack like a lure.

Dean sighed and walked over to him. He understood that Gabriel had decorated the bunker and created the snow, and he wasn't entirely ungrateful, so he played along and reached into the sack. When nothing bit him, he felt around and pulled out a wool sweater similar to Castiel's. It also had little Christmas trees, plus snowflakes and tiny impalas. Like Sam’s moose, they could have passed for reindeer.

Gabriel beamed at him. "Well? Try it on!"

Dean glared at him, then at Sam, but he put the sweater on all the same. Only when it was straightened out could Sam see what was written on it.

'Tree'

Dean read it upside in confusion, until he saw Castiel's sweater. Castiel didn't get it, and was innocently tasting a candy cane, but Dean's expression was hardening.

"So! Dean, did you get more coffee?" Sam said loudly, holding back a laugh.

Gabriel winked at Sam.

"Oh, yeah," Dean set the bag down. "And uh…" Dean looked around. It seemed like as good a time as any. He pulled out a few things from the bag.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean said awkwardly, offering Cas a few DVDs.

Castiel tilted his head and took them curiously.

"It's what I always watched around Christmas time as a kid. I thought you might like them, too." Dean said gruffly, although his eyes were more gentle than usual.

"Die. Hard?" Castiel read. "This is a Christmas movie?"

"Yes," Dean said firmly. "And there's ‘A Christmas Story’…"

“I remember that one!” Sam smiled. "Dad loved it."

"Yeah, he did," Dean chuckled. "And, uh, this one's about a reindeer who saves Christmas," he said very seriously.

Castiel looked at him skeptically, as if about to ask how a reindeer made out of clay could save a pseudo-Christian holiday.

"I didn't get a chance to wrap them or anything…" Dean added awkwardly.

Castiel's question faded and he smiled warmly. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel put an arm around him and kissed his cheek. 

Dean's ears went red, but he smiled.

"Let's watch Die Hard,” Castiel said.

Dean grinned.

Gabriel didn't comment on this exchange, much to Sam's relief. Just like Sam, Gabriel seemed to enjoy seeing his brother so happy.

Gabriel gave Sam a rare, genuine smile, then said, "Well, why don't we make some hot cocoa and watch a movie?"

"Coffee," Dean corrected him. "Let's make some coffee and watch a movie."

Gabriel chuckled as Dean went into the kitchen with the rest of the shopping and began brewing another pot.

Castiel opened the DVD and Sam helped him put it in the player. Gabriel kicked back on a love seat and waited for Sam to join him, watching in amusement as Sam tried to instruct Castiel on using the DVD player.

"Sam, did you buy pie?" Dean hollered from the kitchen.

Sam looked up in confusion.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Castiel said, his eyes twinkling.

Dean stuck his head around the corner. "God I love you.”

Castiel smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

Overcome with Christmas spirit, Dean decided to share and returned with a tray of coffee and pie for everyone. Sam settled onto the couch with Gabriel, and Dean sat with Castiel. Sam couldn't remember ever being so at peace with the world. For the first time in his life, as he lay in Gabriel's lap and watched Die Hard, he thought he understood why Dean always wanted a real Christmas. If this was a real Christmas, Sam wanted to have one every year. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered over the movie.

Gabriel smiled and kissed his forehead. “For what?”

“For everything."

Gabriel chuckled and took Sam’s hand. “You know I’d do anything for you, kiddo.”

Sam kissed Gabriel, tasting his sweetness once more, then resumed watching the movie. He caught Dean’s eye, but to his surprise Dean wasn’t glaring at Gabriel like he usually did. Dean looked as content as Sam felt.

Dean held up his mug to toast Sam’s. "Merry Christmas, bitch.”  
  
Sam chuckled and toasted back. "Merry Christmas, jerk."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I wanted Gabriel to turn into a lil kingfisher, but a partridge was just too perfect :) I hope you all have a Happy Holiday!


End file.
